


Tattooed Heart

by PrettiestStar17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Spring Scenes Flash Fest 2021, One Shot, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettiestStar17/pseuds/PrettiestStar17
Summary: Fred talks Hermione into getting magical tattoos for their anniversary.Thanks to thenewpyt for the fun prompt!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	Tattooed Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewpyt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/gifts).



Hermione gritted her teeth as the needle pierced her raw skin, over and over. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, only to gasp and bite down on a whimper as the needle hit her hip bone. 

“How much longer?” she asked, her voice strained. It had been over two hours that she had been lying on her back with her body still and tensed.

The artist, Patrick, paused and swiped a cloth over Hermione’s stomach. “Give me about ten more minutes and it should be perfect.”

Hermione nodded and brought her forearm up to rest over her eyes. She focused on her breathing and vowed never to let her fiance talk her into this again.

True to his word, after ten minutes the needle was pulled away and Patrick declared, “All done. Have a look.”

Hermione started to sit up but spots started erupting in front of her eyes and she laid back down.

“Oh, take it slow.” Patrick moved to her side and helped support her second attempt at sitting up. He handed her a bottle of water and the room slowly stopped spinning as she sipped. “Easy now,” Patrick instructed as Hermione swung her feet over the side of the black padded table. 

Hermione winced as her t-shirt fell over her freshly inked flesh. Gingerly she pulled it back up and stepped in front of the full-length mirror.

“Oh, wow,” she whispered in awe, lightly running her fingertips around the bright green ivy that now crept along the left of her hip and then climbed up her side, stopping just below her ribcage. Small tendrils were growing off the main vine and slowly tangling with each other. “You can’t even see the scar.”

“You like it?”

Hermione turned to Patrick and grinned. “It’s gorgeous. Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome. Let me cover it so that your shirt doesn’t irritate it as it heals.” He placed a large swath of gauze over the tattoo and taped it up. “Talk to Annette at the front desk and she’ll help you settle up.”

She let her shirt drop back into place and reached out to shake Patrick’s hand. When she walked out of the small, curtained-off room she found Fred stretched out on a bench, flipping through an outdated magazine. When he saw her, he tossed the magazine onto the side table and smiled.

“How was it?” Fred asked.

“Excruciating,” Hermione answered, causing him to frown and stroke his hand down her back. “But it turned out great. I can’t wait to show you.”

His smile reappeared with hers. “Mine turned out great too,” he said, placing a hand on his on the right side of his clavicle and immediately wincing in pain. “Grab a coffee on the way home?”

“Sure. Give me a minute.”

Hermione turned to the receptionist and paid their bill. Then, lacing her fingers through Fred’s, they stepped out of the tattoo parlor and into the summer sun and bustle of Diagon Alley.

It had been four years since the end of the war and the start of Hermione and Fred’s relationship. To celebrate the anniversary, Fred has talked her into getting magical tattoos to cover-up their worst scars. He had several jagged lines crisscrossing over the front of his right shoulder from where a chunk of blasted wall had hit him during the final battle. Hermione had a long gash mark across her lower abdomen from the fight at the Ministry during her fifth-year.

She had been nervous and against the idea at the start but had quickly come around to the idea of embracing their scars and turning them into art. Fred had been pleasantly surprised when she told him she had changed her mind and quickly made appointments for the next available time slots.

Iced coffees in hand, the pair meandered back through the streets, towards Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Bypassing the store’s entrance, they sneaked around the back and made their way up to the flat.

“All right, Granger, let’s see it,” Fred said, rubbing his hands together.

Hermione rolled her t-shirt up and eased the tape off her body. Fred knelt down in front of her as the gauze fell away and revealed the green ivy twisting over her reddened skin.

“It’s like your wand,” he whispered, placing his hand low on her hip and ran his thumb just under the tattoo.

“Yeah,” she whispered back, tingling under his tender touch.

He stood back up and smiled down at her. “It’s beautiful, just like you.”

“Thank you,” she said, standing on tiptoes to kiss his lips. “Let’s see yours now.”

Fred stripped off his shirt and tossed it onto the sofa. His shoulder was covered in the same white gauze and tape. Peeling the coverings away revealed an otter floating on its back, in a stream. The otter’s front paws were reaching out and trying to catch a magpie that was swooping and soaring over the little critter. 

Hermione looked up at Fred with tears in her eyes.

“It’s us.”

Fred brought a hand up to cup her cheek and stroked his thumb over her cheek.

“It’s us,” he echoed, leaning down and kissing her again. 


End file.
